RWBY Vol 1: Healing Begins
by Animeak116
Summary: With Raku finally reunited with his sister. He and his younger sibling goes to Becon academy but Will he make new friends along the way? or Will his past from fighting the white fang and the loss of Daisy haunt him. Only time will tell. RubyXOC, JauneXOC later


Prolong

"Legends, Storys scattered through time. Man kind has grown quite fond of the exploits of heros and villains. Yet they forget that they are remnants, by products of a long forgotten past. Man born from dust was wise, strong and resourceful. Though as they traveled the stars they found a long awaited enemy. The darkness in many forms has shaped humanity's character in many ways. And the by product of such times is different with every colony the humans lost or have forgotten. One particular by product is dust. Nature's wraith in hand the people of a planet called "Remnant" used dust to light there way though the darkness. Though alone in there battle against the Creature's of Grimm. They know not where the grimm come from. Many theories state that they where the remnants of a darkness so powerful that it took the shape of animals. The Creatures of Grim have tried putting the human population on remnant back to the void. While other planets and the main home world of the humans fought more terrifying creations the darkness made. But the single smallest spark of hope can always ignite change in all of the human world's long lost to each other."

"Though even the brightest becons of light can flicker and die. One civilization has happened to almost have its light die out already. And man and all of its accomplishments will be nothing but ruins. So you may prepare your Guardians, your Warrior's of Righteousness, Your Super Soliders. Build your monuments to a so called free world. But take heed. There is no victory in strength."

Several men wall ouy from a ally way several on black suits with pistolsand swords. One man in the front with eye liner orange hair and clothed like a hipster with no fashion sense took to the streets. The people still present gasped at them feeling threatened at them walking to a store called "From Dust Till Dawn"

"Or perhaps the things in life just require a small more honest soul."

The group of menacing men entered the shop. The leader greedily looking at the case of crystals before removing his cigar from his mouth and dumping a bit of its ash on the floor. Little did anyone noticed two cloaked individuals one red and one blue. "Do you have any idea how hard to find a dust shop open this late?" the hipster said as one of his minons pointed a pistol in the cashiers face. "Please just take my money and leave!" the cashier responded quickly. "calm down calm down where not here for your money." He turned to his men and said. "Grab the dust." A case with battery like tubes was placed on the glass case which then opened and the other robbers grabbed a tube and hooked them up to candy like dispensers. "Crystals Jaded trim cut." One Henchmen demanded. The cashier hesitantly gave up the dust crystal. One minon was about to plug his dust battery tube into a purple dust dispdispenser but heard music coming from his right. He turned to his left to see the two cloaked individuals reading magazines. "Alright kids put your hands in the air!" he said. But the cloaked people didn't move.

"I said put your hands in the air!" he said again but also hearing that one of them was listening to music (play Red-who we are) "Hay brats you two have a death wish or something!" he said as he grabbed both shoulders of the cloaked people to see there teenaged girls with ear buds and a head set. He pointed to his ears meaning "take them out". "Yes." the one in the red hood asked. "I said hands in the air!" he replied. The one in the blue hood just smiled like she knew something that he didn't. "Are you robbing us?" the red haired girl asked. "Yes." the black suited minon said in annoyance. "Ohhh." she replied. The hipster was examining the red dust crystal the cashier was forced to give him hearing a "hiya!" and sees one of his minons crash into some caned goods. He gestured two of his men to check it out. The two men point there pistols at the girls. "Freeze." one of them said only for both of them to crash out the window with the two caped teens. They both look back at the hole in the window there weapons unfold. The teen with the red cloak had her weapon transform into a red syth. The other in blue saw that her weapon transformed into a compact blue and black combat shot gun. While stylishly moving till there weapons transform fully and put there respective head sets away.

The hipster looked at them with boredom and looked at his remaining hench men. "Ok." he started. He used his head to gesture to the girls. "Get them." the men ran out of the store and surrounded them. "Hand in the air!" one said. "Lets see, there on our six, both flanks, and in front of us. Yeah they cant geat away from us this time." the one in blue said. "Wait what?" another hench men said before he took a shell to the chest but it was a non lethal so it only caused him a lot of bruises and the wind knocked out of him. Another tried going for the girl in the red hood but she fermly plabted the tip of her syth into the ground and spun around round house kicking a guy in the face. Two more try to hit the girls but the one in blue just shot the two that ran forward and landed on there asses comically. Three tried to shot at the one in red but she dodged by using her high caliber rounds recoil to speed bost the robbers trigger pulls. She knocked one in the head firing another round to plant her feet into the face of another before firing one last round which made the last one hit the ground and fermly plant the tip of her syths blade into the sternum of the last guy but it didn't kill him only knock the wind out of him. One tried getting up but was shoulder charged to the feet of the hipster leader.

"Truly you where worth every cent truly you where. Well thats the last time im buying henchmen from crime bay. Im sorry Red Vs Blue but this I believe is where we part ways." the hipster started talking to himself before adressing the two teens. He raises his can and the tip flipped up a target recital and a trigger came out of the canes grip. He pulls said trigger and the two girls back flip to avoid the projectile that exploded. They looked around to see where he went and The one in red noticed the hipster climbing up a ladder. She turned her head ti the store owner. "Mind if we go after him?" she asked. The man nodded and the both took off. The hipster got to the top and ran as the girl in red got to the top by using her syths gun functions to get to the top as the one in blue was climbing the ladder. "Hay!" the girl in red said making the hipster stop. "presistiant." he said as a bull head came flying up picking him up.

He quickly got up on it and tossed the red dust crystal. "End of the line girls!" he said as he fired another explosive dust round causing the dust crystal to explode as well. "Ha ha ha ha ah. Huh?" he laughed but noticed that there was a purple like glyph of a odd simbol. Behind it was a blond women with a horse riding crop. In a business skirt, purple leggings, black boots that reaches half way between her heel and knee. She adjusted her glasses before casting a spell that caused super heated plasma to hit the bull head causing it to shack. The man inside was struggling to stand to straight with the bull head constantly swaying. He moved to the front where a women in a red dress was piloting the bullhead. "We got a huntress!" the hipster said. The women left the pilot seat and the hipster took her place as she delt with the huntress and the two teens. with a wave of her hands she shot a fire ball that caused some debris to come up from the roof. With another way of her hands the debris lit up red and orange. The blond women with glasses saw that danger and with her crop caused the two teens to move far back away from the explosion.

Using her semblance again she used the debris to constantly beat at the bull head until the women in the red dress evaporated the debris into dust. The girls took this chance to fire there weapons at the girl only for her to stop the bullets and slugs with only one hand before the bull head flew away. The girl in the blue cloak looked at the women and smiled. "Mrs.Goodwitch its been to long." she said. "Same as well Miss.Mendez." the blond woman said. "Wow your a actual Huntress." the one in red stated. Causing the blue cloaked teen and the blond women to look at the girl in red. "Can I have your autograph!?" she joyfully asked. Only for her to end up in a interagation room.

"I hope you realize that your actions wont be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in grave danger." the Blond woman said pacing around. "But they started!?" The girl in red said. "*Sigh* If it where up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back." the women started which brought a smile on the red girls face. "And a slap on the wrist!" Glynda said as she brought down her riding crop hard onto the table causing the red haired girl to "eep". The women held up a tablet and sighed again. "But theres someone here to see you." she said as the girl in blue came in and ran to her younger friend. "Ruby!" "Naomi!" they said to each other as they hugged. A man with a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies came in. Naomi sat down next to Ruby but her chair was on the breaking edge due to her hand me down EVA armor. "Miss.Rose, Mendez." the man said. he had gray hair, glasses, black suit, and a green hanker chief around his neck. "You have silver eyes." he said to Ruby only for her to get a bit suprised. "umm?" she started but the man pulled back. "So where exactly did you two learn to do this?" the man asked tilting his head to the video of both Ruby and Naomi fighting with there weapons. "Ah Signal academy." Ruby replied for both of them uncomfortably. Naomi was also suprised to see that they where caught on camera.

"They taught you two to use the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked. "Well one teacher in particular. We used to be garbage before he took us under his wing. Now where like *insert ninja sounds here*" she continued. "So I noticed.But its just that ive seen only one other sword and syth weirder of this caliber before. An dusty old crow." he turned to his left to see that Naomi just straight faced Ruby because of her last answer and the fact thst se was shoving the cookies on the plate into her mouth. He turned back to Ruby who was now more comfortable and a lot less nervous. "Thats my uncle Qrow, hes a teacher at signal. " I See so what are two adorable girls like the both of you going to a school that trains warriors?" he asked. This time Naomi answered to avoid Ruby embarrassing herself again. "Well we want to be huntresses. Ive always wanted to help people and to be honest im more of a out doors person so sense the Huntress job line hits that description I've decided to want to be one." she answered. "So you two want to slay monsters?" the man asked. "Yes you see my friend Naomi has only one year left at signal and I only have two left before we apply to Becon." Naomi them looked at Ruby again to know the new look on her face. "Oh boy shes going to embarrass herself again." she thought as she silently facepalmed herself.

"You see my sister is starting there this year. And she's trying to become a huntress. And im trying to become a huntress 'cause I want to help people. And my parents and old had to hand teacher Jorge told us to always help others, so I thought. 'Hay might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright but Hunters and Huntresses just sound more romantic and exciting and are really, gosh, you know." Ruby squeled. Glynda looked at Naomi's younger friend with a straight look of "oh dear lord I'll need help for her." But for the most part was unimpressed about her reasons for becoming a huntress. The man just kept his smile and said. "Do you know who I am?" Ruby replied," Your professor Ozbin, head master of Becon academy." "Hello." Ozbin said. "Nice to meet you." Ruby replied. "So you two want to come to my school?" Ozbin asked. The girls both nodded. "More then anything." Ruby replied. Ozbin looked at Glynda who only grunted and turned her head away. "Well ok." both teens lit up with excitement before it was morning and Rubys older blond sister was crushing both of them in a bear hug. "Oh I cant my baby sister and her best friend are going to becon with me! This is the best day ever!" The blond said. Both girls where embarrassed that Yang found out and was crushing them. Naomi was wondering how the hell is she dying of not being able to breath. Yang cant bend Slip space grade titanium alloy. "Please Stop." Ruby manageed to squeezed out under her oxygenless breath.

"But I'm so proud of you two!" Yang squeled. "Really sis it was nothing." "What do you mean? It was incredible!" little did she know that a red headed dragon faunus had saw her. "What was incredible?" the dragon faunus asked. Yang looked at him and was at aww at his muscular toned body. "Oh how my little sister and her friend almost took down a criminal that tried robbing a store. Everyone going to think that you two are the bees knees." Yang said. "What I dont want to be the bees knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" Ruby retorted. "Look I got moved ahead two years I dont want anyone to think I'm special." The red dragon faunus just smiled and said. "Kind of to late for that." he joked only for Ruby to sulk. He then looked to Naomi who had her Mjlnor Combat armor with the helmet on. "Do I know you?" the dragon faunus asked Naomi. "No I never meet you in my life. What something familiar about me?" Naomi asked. "Its the armor I know only one other girl that wears that set." the dragon faunus said. "Sorry you have me mistaken for someone else. By the way we never caught your name." Naomi said. "Iskandar, Iskandar Darkon." he said proudly. "Oh I remember that name. My older brother talked a bit about you. Thanks for helping him escape that place!" Naomi said. "Oh it was nothing who is your brother?" Iskandar asked. "His name is Raku Mendez. Hes the Company Commander of the Atlassian Knight Vs." she said. "You mean Big, tall, armored looking guys? Your brother is the captain?" Iskandar asked. "Yes, he is!" she said. "Wait you found your brother Naomi?" Ruby asked. "Yeah he was at my old home when I found him. We took down some grimm before coming back to Patch. Anyways Ruby we all are special in our own way." Naomi said.

"Yeah Naomi's right Ruby you are special." Yang piped in. "So how old are all of you?" Iskandar asked. "You do realize its impolite to ask for a girls age right?" Naomi stated bluntly. "Oh come on hes a cute guy Naomi he might actually be kind of fun." Yang said. "Names Yang Xiao Long, im seventeen. That's my sister Ruby Rose shes fifteen, and thats our family friend Naomi shes sixteen." "Well you already know my name, im Seventeen as well." "Hello hot stuffs Names Naomi Siren, seventeen, cant notice that the three of you are in a nice conversation want to have a foursome?" said a random girl with a seductive sounding voice. "Yang please tell me thats you touching my but." Iskandar said shivering in fear. "Thats not me." Yang said as the three girls looked behind Iskandar to see a blue haired girl with Japanese features with blue reveling clothing mostly in the bust area. "Wait did you say Foursome?" Naomi hesitantly asked. "That right armored tits. You thats my clone In everything except the face and space looking body armor, Busty blond here and dragon tails here are invited to a love session of you want." the young girl said as she released her grip on Iskandars but. "I feel violated." Yang spoke out. "And in pretty sure I speek for everyone but where all straight." Naomi said getting a nodd from the other two. "Aww but I heard that dragon have the best. . ." the girls and Iskandar move the minute she was just about to say a particular male organ.

"She was weird." Naomi said. "I'll say." Yang agreed. "I pity the poor soul that has to be with the female version of tucker." Naomi added. "Tucker?" all three of the people askes. "Hes a part of the Atlassian Knights program though he watches and I Quote "The ladys get down and dirty, I'll bust out fifty Cock push ups." Naomi said in the best male voice she could do. "Wow your brother had to deal with him?" Yang asked. "Oh he wasn't the only annoyance. But luckily he was able to install desipline into him." Naomi said. There heads turn to the halo tv that was on the news. "The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick. If any information on his where abouts are helpful please contact the Vale Police department. Back to you Lisa." the speakers said. "Or Iskandars Ass kicking services, one free castration for a would be rapist or Robber eats his own teeth for free when you call in the next five seconds." Iskandar said which got the three girls to laugh.

"Thank you Sieral. In other news lasts weekends Faunus rights protest turned dark when the White fang disrupted the protest. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted." the women's voice was cut off by the halographic image of Goodwitch. Though as She talked, Yang saw something bothered Iskandar. "You ok fire starter?" Yang asked. "No its fine. Just some bad memories." he replied. He then turned to Naomi and asked. "Where is your brother anyway?" He asked. "He's on another airship with the Atlassian Knights. He told me well be meeting him soon." she replied. "Thats cool maybe we can have a fivesome." The same Naomi found them again. "Ah can you please stop. Its really uncomfortable." "Oh come on nothing bad came from experimenting." Siren said. "Do you have to put your head under a tire of a big rig to know that if the tire roles across your face youd die? No, So can you please stop its making everyone uncomfortable." Naomi stated. "Oh please I can give anyone a fun time." The other Naomi said. "Im flirty but not that flirty." Yang muttered to herself. "I'll say." the dragon faunus said. Soon the air ships started to land and everyone started to get off the transportation. One particular blond student was in a hurry to get rid of his lunch that was discarded into a dumpster from his mouth.

"Well that was a odd conversation with that girl." Naomi said. "Yeah I can be flirty but she holds no bounds." Yang said. They all walked into the court yard. Ruby Saw all the weapons that other students and here eyes widened like a child in a candy store. She quite literally turned into a Chibi version of herself and spouted things to her three companions. "Oh oh, sis look that kid as a collapsible staff. Ohhhh and hes got a fire sword!" she slowly started to drift away from the three that looked at her with a weird look as Yang pulled her back by her cape. "Ok easy there sis, there just weapons." Yang said. "What! there not just weapons there extensions of ourselves!" Ruby said excitedly. "Well why dont you swon over your own weapon? I thought you liked it especially with the plasma blades now on it" Naomi asked. "Of course I love crescent rose! " she said as she unfolded it then pressing a button which ignited the energy swords at the blade end of the syth and hugged it. "I just like seeing new ones, there like meeting new people only better." She finished only for Iskandar to playfully pull down her hood. "Come Ruby why dont you try making some of your own friends." Yang asked. "Why would I need friends when I have you three?" Ruby answered.

Just then a bunch of people who looked like shadows surrounded Rubys sister, Her friend, and new faunus friend. "Ah my friends are here got to catch up gotta go bye!" Yang replied fast taking Iskandar and Naomi with her. "You sure shes going to be alright without us Yang?" Naomi asked. "Oh she'll be fine." Ruby on the other hand was not fine. "Wait do we go to our dorms where are our dorms do we have dorms? I dont know what im doing." Ruby said as she dizzily fell back onto some white luggage. "What are you doing?" said a girl. Ruby looked up and saw a girl in white. "I um sorry." Ruby started as she helped with picking up on box but it was forcibly ripped from her hands. "Sorry? Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have caused?" the girl in white questioned. "This is dust mined and purified at the schnee qwary!" the girl said angrily as she pulled out a vile of red dust. "What are you brain dead?" she continued to talk to Ruby. "Dust water, fire, lighting, energy!" she said as she started shaking the vile around. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!" Ruby was about to sneeze when a really rough hand covered her mouth. "You know for someone whos knows about dust really doesn't take her own safty percautions." said a boy. He let go of her mouth and turned to the person that prevented her from sneezing. "Do you even know who I am?" the girl in white questioned to the tall teen in armor similar to Naomis. "Your Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." the boy said. "Finally someone who knows." Weiss stated.

"The very same company with morally distastful labor forces, and questionable business partners." the boy continued. Ruby sneakers as Weiss leaves them in a fit. The boy turned to Ruby. "You alright? I didn't break anything did I when I covered your mouth?" he asked. "No im fine hay want to. . ." She then noticed that the boy was walking away. "*sigh* welcome to Becon." she told herself as she slipped to the ground. A shadow covers her and the boy that was throwing up held out a hand. "Hi, Im Jaune." Ruby took his hand and helped herself up. "Ruby." she then giggles before asking. "Aren't you the guy that throw up on the ship?" They eventually started talking which lead to the boys problem of motion sickness. "Im telling you motion sickness is a big problem for me ok!" he ranted. "Sorry Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." she replied. "Oh yeah what if I called you crater face!?" he retorted. "Ah there was no crater for that so no can do." she replied. "Aww man." She twisted her strides and she eventually started to talk about her weapon. "Well I got this thing." She said as she transformed her syth. "Wow is that a syth?" Jaune asked. "Yep, its also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." she said proudly. "A what?" he asked. "Its also a gun." she said more bluntly. "Oh thats cool." "So what do you have?" She asked. He pulled out a sword and took out his sheth. "I got this sword and this sheild." he replied. "ohhhhh." "And the sheild folds in on itself so if i get tired of holding it. I can just put it away." he finished. "Wont it weigh the same?" she asked. "Yeah it does." he replied. "Well its more a family air loom to me. I like not to many people appreciate the classics these days." she said with a smile. "Yeah the classics." Jaune replied. "So do you know where were going?" Ruby asked. "Huh no I waa following you. Is there some sort of directory, some sort of noticeable land mark? is that a no?" Jaune asked. "Thats a no." she replied.

Earth: The last city

"Well that was tiring work." Daisy said as she was on the grass of the tower court yard. She had just slayed an Arcon priest of the fallen house of Devils to get the warp drive back for her jump ship. "Lets not celebrate yet Guardian, there are still plenty of things we can do. Besides we need to earn our keep." her Ghost said. "Naomi I know but cant I at least have some peace?" Daisy asked. "Well you do need your rest. Ill just run over the mission video footage to the Vanguard to give them a bit of what you can do." her Ghost said as it warped out of existence. Daisy looked up at the sky in its blue prime. "A short nap will do me good." She thought as she closed her eyes. Only to be interrupted by a voice. "Hay you sure you want to take a nap there? People walk across the grass a lot around here." Daisy opened her eyes to see a Titan with Black hair, blue eyes, and s handsome face that she actually blushed. "Hay I'm Payne whats your name?" he held out a hand.

"Daisy." She replied. "Well Daisy the Vanguard assigned me to help you out with missions that Eris Mourn is going to give you." he said. He had the "Mark of the executioner" titan mark. The "Stellar Impact Greaves" Titan leg armor. The "Armamemtarium" Chest armor. "spector pandion" helmet under his arm. And last but not least "Fists of Triumph" gauntlets. "Come on The Vanguard need us." he ssid as he walked away. "You know i think you have a crush on that titan." Naomi said as she popped into existence. "I do not!" Daisy replied. "Oh give it a couple of missions you be practically begging him to take you out on a date." Naomi continued.

"Naomi not another word." Daisy said as they entered the Vanguard halls to the War room. "Ah Guardian we asked you to come in. There things we believe your skills can be useful against the hive. Eris Mourn will be your guide for the time being. I hope you all can get along. But for now Eris has something to say." Commander Zavala saod as he let Eris Mourn take the table she gave Zavalas Ghost something to play. The video played. it started at "The Hell Mouth" before deciding into the dark caverns of what looks like the hallowed out moon as Eris Narrated. "Six of us went down into the pit." Bridges and the screams of thrall was heard as well as there clicking. "Only one crawled out." she continued. The video continued as the camera appeared to be going down a chasim. "I am Eris the last. And I have seen what the "Hive" consider a god." she continued.

The camera falls on a Hive Knight that was oddly color sword in hand. The blade was on the ground ash it was surrounded by Hive magic on the ground as well. "Crota, Son of Oryx." Hive magic came off of its fingers and went through the bone like blade and onto the symbols on the ground. "He took, Everything from me!" she continued in distaste. The camera then came to the Knights chest as it breathed. "And he has set his eyes on earth. And only a true weapon of the Light can stop his wrath." The camera then came to the Knights bronze like triple eyes before leaving it to black and then the symbol of Crotas magic came back to view. "Now you must face in what lerks in the Dark Below." Eris finished. "Ok one thing still confuses me Eris. How the hell did you make that ot looks like your narrating a video game trailer." Cayde said passively as everyone looked at him with worry. "What? I mean look at it it clearly looks like a video game trailer." the Exo continued. Everyone then turned to Eris who had a hard look on her face. And her three eyes bore deep into Cayde as if examining his soul. "Ah Eris what are you doing?" She said nothing as she was literally about to beat him into scrap metal. "I have lost much Cayde-6 don't taken my wisdom for granted." she said with venom in her voice.

"Yeah is that supposed to scare me because you have to try much harder then that to scare me Eris." Cayde said smugly. A few minutes later. He was now upside-down tied up in ropes. Why you may ask? Let's just say that Eris is pissed. Like pissed that she lost her ship to a Hive weapon pissed. "Ow." he said as he got punched by Eris hard. "Ow." he said as the cycle repeated. Everyone in the room sweatdrops at the scene. "Hay Commander has Cayde always been on Eris Mourns bad side?" Daisy asked. "Lets just say it's like that of a older and younger sibling fight." Zavala answered. "Would that make Cayde the women of the relationship?" Daisy's ghost asked Jokingly. "I heard that! Ow. Would you stop that!?" Cayde said when he heard Daisy's Ghost. "Well I'm not sure weather to expect great things or regret coming back to the tower." Daisy said as she continued to watch Cayde tied up in the ropes as a Exo punching bag. "This is going to be a long day." Payne said as he face palmed at Cayde. "Dont worry he's Nothing but a child in a adult Exo body." Ikora said. "Yeah we can see that." Daisy replied.

Location: unknown

A ship drifts in space mostly destroyed and broken. Unable to fly, all it can do now, is drift into the cold void vacuum of space. However there are survivors, only five. One lone AI unit called Beta also known as Tex as she likes herself to be called. Her cargo, Four Spartan IIs in cryogenic sleep. Blue team has been a drift for years. Beta looks over the ship having been assigned immediately after her rebirth. ONI like the sick twisted bastards they are brought her back after just somehow barley learning about her existence because of project Freelancer. Though now a new born full AI that was treated early for rampancy so she wouldn't be like what happened to Cortana from seventeen years in the past. "Well this is Bullshit. Fuck what ONI wanted to do with this cheap ass excuse of a exploration mission. This fucking sucks." she ranted to herself. Her AI form was that of the mark six Gen one armor but black.

"I have to get them back to Remnant. But How?" She thought to herself. "Slipspace Drive needs repair. Pretty sure non of them know how to fix one even with my guidance. Adrift in space with nothing to help us. I swear if ONI thinks this is a joke to keep them under there then I'm shoving my fist up there asses." she continued to rant. Then the sirens went off that slip space drive signatures where detected. "Thank you lord a rescue party!" she thought as she checked the exterior cameras. "Lets see UNSC or "Swords of Shanghileos" hope it's ether." she thought. Though when she looked at the cameras it wasn't ships that she knew. Though one thing is clear they where friendly's. "This is Petra of the Qweens Guard. Who crosses into the Queens domain?" the voice on the radio asked. "Thank god they know english." she thought. "This is the UNSC FFG-116 Romans Guard. We are stranded and engines are in need of repair and I have survivors a bord." Tex said on the coms. "Copy that we are sending in ships to redirect you to docking bay nineteen. If your survivors are in Cryosleep I'd suggest waking them up. My majesty would live to talk with them my engineering team trys to repair your vessel." the women Called Petra said. "Copy that. And if your asking we never ment to trespass." Tex said lastly. "And I lay no charge of such. The princes Crows are in bound to Direct you ship. Do mind the bump." Petra said last untill some sort of odd creatures voice came on comes.

"Yes, this damage looks that of Fallen Skiffs, they may have been attacked by the "House of wolfs" or what remains of the "House of Hangers." it said. Soon Tex had the four Spartans out if there Cryopods. Three where in blue armor, the last one was in green. "So what happened Beta? Did we get contact with friendly forces." the one in green askes. "Yeah I did boss, though these guys are weird." Tex replied as they saw that they where in a purple light and what looked like a debris feild. "Well let's hope this Qween will not kill us off." the one I green. The ship was docked and the four armored warriors stepped out the air lock. They where greeted by a blue skined women with purple hair amd had a eye patch on her left eye. She wore a purple Combat shirt with two shoulder guards, a pair of Grey and purple cargoes that are tucked in with her grey boots. "Welcome to the Reef ladys and gentlemen. I'm Petra the Qweens Emissary. My engineers will be happy to take a look at you ship and repair what's necessary to have you on your way." she said with a smile. Soon one of the guards that was dressed like Petra but had a long sleeve combat shirt and a face covering whispered into her ears. "Im sorry but the Qween has asked for a audience." Petra said. "We would be happy to talk and get some stuff sorted out." the man on green armor said as they walked to the main chamber.

They looked at the tall chair to see a women the same as Petra but had a different style to her combat gear. She also had blue glowing eyes and odd mixture of white amd blond hair. "Ah Petra these are the ones that distress signal set out for?" the women askes. "Yes my Qween." Petra said with a bow. "I see. You may leave us." The women identified as the Qween. "Oh course your majesty." Petra said as she walked away. "So what are your names?" the women identified as the Qween. "Master Chief Petty Officer 117. Blue team leader." he replied. "Well 117. It seems you have mistakenly come upon my door step. Please so tell how your ship got damaged?" she requested. "Would you believe that if I told you Four armed aliens attacked us in odd shaped ships. They knocked out our engines and came abord our ship. And attacked the crew only we survived." The Chief answered. "I see by any chance did these Aliens have these markings?" the Qween snapped her fingers and the guards brought in the four armed alien they had talked about. it's armor and skin was blue. "Yes they looked like that. Same colors and symbols on its ships." The chief replied.

"I see." the Qween said. "Your highness surly you don't believe these humans?" a blue skinned man appeared from behind the women's throne. "Was there no evidence of such a fight on there large ship brother. The Wolves clearly attacked a passing by vessel and killed almost everyone on the ship except these four. If they managed to survive an encounter with the fallen surly until there ship is repaired they would be a great use to us like the Guardian that had came for information about the Black Gardens heart." the Qween said. The man scoffed and looked at the armored humans. "She says you four owe us." he said as he walked away. "Petra please bring our guests to some hospitable quarters and some warm food to eat they surly are hungry and terms the events that transpired. Also Petra please bring me the "House of Wolfs" Kell Skolas as well." The Qween said as she pressed a button on a communication device. "As you wish my Qween." Petra said on the other line.

Petra came back in with the same Four armed creature that the four Spartans had fought prior to entering Cryosleep years ago. It eyed them like a lion eyes it's prey. It continues moving to the throne as Petra showed them to a room with four beds a table and some food on it. "Please make yourselves comfortable if you need anything I'm always on the coms." Petra said as she left the four Spartans in the room. "John will we ever go back to Remnant?" the Women in pale Scout armor asked. "I don't know Linda. We just have to wait to get our ship repaired before going back to see what happened to the kids." the one in green Mark Vl Gen lll armor. "But how long will that take? Its already suprisingly enough that ONI wanted us to help some scientists explore this exact part of the galaxy. We can't return empty handed." The women in blue EVA armor said as she took off her helmet. "We know Kells, we just have to make the best of it. Though that large Alien did seem rather off as it entered the Qweens Throne room." Fred said as he set his DMR down as they sat at the table and eat.

"What do you think the kids are doing?" Kelly asked out of nowhere. "Well by now Ozbin probably let then enter becon or joined Atlas army. Though I highly doubt that they've joined the Atlassian army. So I'm opting for Ozbin letting then enter Becon." Chief said. "Yeah knowing Ozbin he'd do that." Fred added. "Im suprised all those years ago Ozbin even believed us that we where from another world when there planet showed no sign of space exploration." Kelly said. "Yeah he's been a good friend to us. I'm sure he's been busy but has tried to keep the kids together." Linda said. "I just hope there alright." Kelly said. She thought of what could have happened when ONI forced them to do this exploration guard detail mission for the bastards. She thought of many things those SDC guards where going to do to or probably almost did to them. Little did she know one thought she had was actually true. The thought of her kids and her niece being augmented like they where and becoming super soliders for the atlas military. "I just hope they never have the life we had." Linda said as they finished there meal and hit the racks. Though they never knew that a High Servitor was watching and listening to there conversation. It was rather much less missing several pieces to it due to lack of proper parts for maintenance. "So what would you think of them Variks?" Petra asked as he watched the interaction between the four Spartans. "Fueled by hate, For ONI. Wants to be with Elskin. Seasoned warriors, Even stood up to Wolf Kell and lived to tell the tale."

Variks, the Loyal was rather impressed by how the Spartans stood up to Skolas Wolfs and the fearsome Kell himself. "Skolas had trouble with these humans. His pride will hurt very much." he continued about the Kell to the "House of Wolfs". "Make great Personal guards to Qween." he finished. "That is all I need to hear Variks." the Qween said as sheshe approached the awoken emissary and "House of Judgment" scribe. "So shall we make a deal with them?" Petra asked the Awoken qween. "Yes, but make it one worth satisfying. Other wise we can't keep them here as long as we need. I fell that Skolas might be Forsaking my mercy for some unknown goal. I'd rather have my forces prepared then caught off guard." The Qween said. She then walked away with a sneak on her face. "A deal worth dying for." she thought to herself.

Rakus POV

After making sure the red head teen didn't blow not only her but that brat of the Schnee Dust Company CEO. "Hump, pampered little brat. She doesn't know the meaning of sacrifice. Hopefully an attitude change happens otherwise she won't last a day in the forest when the entrance exam starts." he murmured to himself. He then turned back to see that a blond teen had helped up the red head and shruged. He stood at the Airship dock waiting for the rest of the company to arrive. Raku watched as the airship docked and soon a good majority of the company had arrived. He looked over and saw that also a good majority missing. "Huh guess they wanted to be with family. I don't blame them after what happened." he thought as some very familiar armor colors came near. One had a Sargent Major rank and the other one had the Master Chief Petty Officer rank. "Hinata, Naruto, so glade you two made it. And I see that Ironwood gave you that promotion finally Naruto." the one in the orange armor took off his helmet revealing his blond hair Whisker birth marks and ocean blue eyes. He also had a devilish smile. "Oh come on captain you insult me." he laughed. "At what your intelligence or your retarded love of ramen I can't tell which." Raku replied causing Naruto to have have a tick mark on his forehead. "Aside from joking around with Naruto's intelligence." Hinata said. "Never." some random person said in the distance. "Lets cut to the chase about some of this." Hinata said. "Well Ozbin asked if we wanted to stay in our respective fire teams and sense we pretty much said yes he plans on keeping the same fire teams amd fireteam leaders in the same positions for tomorrow. Though I'm pretty sure that hes going to have my sister with us sense. . . well sense Daisy died." he had to literally choke out.

"Hay man she was our friend to." Naruto said with equal amount of sorrow. "Yeah. I wish we knew what happened to her." Hinata said. "Well let's get going to the ampatheater. Alright people take your shit and Roll out." Raku said giving the command to the other Knights. They all walked to the ampatheater when he noticed that the same red head and blond were looking lost. He decided to let them come with them sense they actually where lost. "Hay you two need some help?" Raku asked the red head. "Yeah where kind of lost." the red head said. "Then follow me then I know where the first years need to go." Raku informed getting a nod from the two teens. They walked to the ampatheater though it was a little ways so they all decided to socialize. "So what kind of weapons do you got?" the red head asked. "Just traditional Fire arm types." Raku pulls out his rifle that was a AK47 style frame with a 40mm grenade launcher on the underside of the forearm grip and a Acog scope on the pickatiny rail. "This is called the "Zhalo Super cell" it fires a 7.62 electricity rounds in a 40 round banana magizine, dust power core, or a 100 round drum depending on the mood of carnage I'm in." Raku replied showing the Red head his rifle. "Ohhhhh. Well my names Ruby, and this is "crescent rose". Ruby said as she took out her Sniper syth. "Ruby Rose, my sister said that you where her friend. And is that a sniper rifle attached to that Syth?" Raku asked. "Yep, fires red 23.67mm armor piercing rounds, in a 20 round magazine." she said. She also noticed the side arm that on his hip as well as a rather large gun also on his back. "What are those?"she asked pointing at said objects.

Raku put his Rifle on his back and took the Machine Gun off his back to show its M240Bravo frame with a large belt fed carrier attached to it with a Acog scope and a bipod at the end of it. "I call this one the "Solar Mortis" its a belt fed fire dust armor piercing war machine. Several shoots from this and your A: on fire or B: burnt to a crisp." he replied. He then put it on his back and took out his side arm. Ot had a Glock 19 frame with a purple bar line on the back of it that Glowed. "This is my close quarters last resort weapon. Its named "Freedoms hands" fires a 12mm Void dust armor piercing plasma rounds that actually rechargeable unlike my other weapons." he finished putting the pistol back on his thigh armor plate. "So wait your Naomi's older brother?" Ruby asked. "Yes. I am. And like I said before you must be her young weapon nut friend." Raku replied causing her to blush in embarrassment after hearing him call her a weapon nut. "No need to feel embarrassed about I'm a weapon nut myself but my sister literally is one of the master weapon nuts of the family after my Aunt." he continued. "Oh well glad that I'm not the only one into weapons." Ruby said with a shy smile. "I take it you and my sister do it more like a hobby?" She nodded woth a smile on her face. "Yep I was thinking of opening a weapons shop when I was going to retire from being a huntress." She replied. "Well thats a good solid back up plan." Raku said. "So ah how do you know the lay out of the campus?" Jaune asked. "Been here before I came back to my sister. Though Ozbin has taken quite the liking to you Ruby Rose." Raku then looked up to see the ampatheater gates. "Well see you another time Mrs.Rose, Jaune." He said as he and the company took there seats and Ruby ditched Jaune to get to her half sister and his. "This is going to be a odd experience." Raku said to himself as he looked at the stage waiting for Ozbin.


End file.
